Slumber Partay!
by MarleneShadowheart
Summary: Kairi decides to host a slumber party, but Sora and Riku aren't invited.  Ticked off, they embark on an epic quest to listen in-or break in.  Rated T for violence, suggestive themes, crossdressing, and other shtuff.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have decided to write a story about our main protagonist: Sora, and his quest to delve into the minds of teenage girls. **

**Anywho, came up with this idea at 10:45pm, so don't judge me. **

**Warning: I warned you...**

* * *

><p>It all started while Sora and Riku were playing an innocent game of hide and seek.<p>

At least is started out that way.

Until Sora hid in a seagull's nest, and broke one of the eggs with his GINORMOUS shoes. That caused the bird to get really mad. I mean _really_ mad.

Riku, who had discovered Sora's location a long time ago, was standing at the bottom of the tree, watching the horrors unfold above him.

"No, wait! I didn't mean it—Ow!" cried Sora.

Kairi came running towards Riku, seemingly out of breath. "Riku!" Riku!" she was waving around a bunch of invitations.

She was hopping up and down with excitement by the time she reached him. "I just sent a bunch of invitations, and everyone said yes!" she screamed.

"Huh?" said Riku, confused. Sora was flung out of the tree above. "AAAAAAGGGHHHH!" he screamed. He landed on the ground with a THUD!

Riku and Kairi ignored him. "That's funny," said Riku, "Sora and I didn't receive any invitations."

Kairi paused, and then burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. She laughed so hard that she started rolling around on the floor.

"What?" said Riku, a little aggravated.

Kairi tried speaking between fits of laughter. "Invitations...thought you would...and I...no way!" she broke out laughing even harder than before.

Sora, who had gained consciousness, was afraid of being left out of the loop and started laughing along with Kairi.

Riku crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at Kairi. Finally, she got up, still laughing, and put her hand on his shoulder.

She stopped laughing, and wiped a tear off her face. "Oh, that is rich!" she said, and ran after Selphie, who was walking by. "Selphie, you're not going to believe what I just heard..."

Riku frowned. Sora got up and dusted himself off. "So, uh, what were we laughing about, exactly?" he asked.

Riku shook his head, "I don't know, but we're going to find out," he said, and grabbed Sora by the hand.

Sora blushed. "Oh, Riku," he said.

Riku groaned, and dragged him along for the ride.

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku arrived at Merlin's house to ask him about the party. "Do you know anything about this occasion?" asked Riku, looking him in the eye.<p>

Merlin stroked his beard because he had one. "Hmmm...I might know," he said, raising his eyebrows, "and maybe I don't..."

Riku groaned again. "What do you mean?"

"My memory is so fuzzy these days, it's hard to tell. If only there was something to jog my memory," he said, rubbing his fingers together.

Sora bent down and examined Merlin's fingers, squinting hard. "Hmm..." he said. He started rubbing his own hands together.

Riku slapped his hands down. "Cut that out!" he hissed. He dug into his pocket and grabbed 50 munny. "Will this do?" he asked.

Merlin frowned, but accepted the cash and continued. "She's hosting a slumber party with all of her, ahem, 'girl friends,'" he said, using air quotes.

Riku nodded. "And do you know where and when it is going to be?" he asked, hoping Merlin wouldn't ask for more munny.

Merlin scratched his head and pretended to look confused. "My doctor says I have severe amnesia, which makes it difficult to remember even the slightest things," he said. "If only I had some way to pay for special treatment..." he said, raising his eyebrows.

Riku's jaw dropped. "Wha—But I don't have any more munny!" he said.

Sora put up his hands. "I got this," he said, digging into his pockets.

He took out Kairi's good luck charm. "Here," he said, giving it to Merlin. "I don't know what it is, and I don't know how much its worth, but I hope it will do," he said.

Merlin looked at it closely, bit down on it, and stuffed it in his beard. "It'll do," he said.

Riku's jaw dropped even lower. "B-But Sora, that was—"

"Shhhhh," said Sora. He put his finger to Riku's lips. "Save it," said Sora, a smile on his face, "you don't have to thank me."

Merlin cleared his throat. "The party will be at her place, tonight. P.S., no boys allowed," he said.

Riku nodded. "Thanks," he said, and left with Sora.

* * *

><p>As they walked back to their place, Sora became confused. "Why wouldn't Kairi want to invite us?" he asked, hurt on the inside.<p>

Riku stopped walking. "Well," he thought for a minute, and decided it wasn't worth explaining. "It's complicated," he said, and continued walking.

Sora thought some more. "Does she not think we're cool enough to come?"

Riku laughed. "Of course we're cool enough to come," he said. He and Sora both looked off into the distance, and the sky blurred.

*FLASHBACK TIME*

At Xemnas' Halloween party, everyone was invited to come and dress up.

Xemnas was dressed as Darth Vader (for the eighth year in a row, for cryin' out loud); Xigbar was dressed as a pirate; Axel was dressed as a fireman; Marluxia was dressed as the Grimm Reaper; Larxene was a vampire; Vexen was Einstein; Roxas was dressed as a pop artist; Ansem was dressed all in black and claimed that he was DARKNESS!; DiZ was...DiZ; Sora and Riku were ketchup and mustard; everybody had a great time, and nobody ate Vexen's homemade Mystery Casserole.

Basically, it was a blast.

That is, until Kairi arrived. She was dressed up as Maleficent, and boy, was it a convincing costume.

"GAAAHH! Maleficent!" yelled Sora and Riku. They immediately started beating her with their keyblades.

"DIE, FIEND!" screamed Riku.

"No, wait, guys! It's me, Kairi!" screamed Kairi.

The party soon ended when Kairi was rushed to the hospital.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Sora and Riku smiled and sighed, reminiscing in the memory. Finally, Sora snapped out of it. "What if she's in danger?" he asked spastically. It is his duty to take care of Kairi, after all.

Riku snapped out of it too. "What's so dangerous about throwing a party?" asked Riku.

Sora started listing things off his fingers. "Well, besides the risk of drugs and alchohol, there's food poisoning, getting bitten by wild animals, getting a cheese puff stuck up your nose, dying in a piñata candy avalanche, getting stabbed during a game of 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' ..."

Sora kept listing them off, and Riku started to freak out.

"Your leg could pop off, your armpits could light on fire, sudden seizures—"

"Sora!" shouted Riku, who had suddenly hatched an idea.

"What?"

"What if we made sure that none of that stuff could happen?" he said, grinning evilly.

Sora paused for a moment, and then his face lit up. "Yeah," said Sora. He paused again. "Wait, I don't get it," he said.

"No time to explain!" shouted Riku. He grabbed Sora by the hand again, (much to Sora's enjoyment), and the two of them ran off to hatch Riku's plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so maybe it was more about Riku, but you get the idea. <strong>

**But what will Riku's evil plan be? Read on to find out!**

**P.S.: If you have any ideas or suggestions, please don't hesitate to review! I love to hear the opinions of others!**


	2. Hatching the Plan

**It's me again!**

**Currently trying to type this first real chapter before the hurricane comes. **

***SUPERHEREO MUSIC PLAYS* Can she do it? *SUPERHERE MUSIC SLOWS DOWN AND STOPS PLAYING* Probably not. **

* * *

><p>It was the dead of night. Riku was sitting on a bench at the street corner, waiting for Sora to show up.<p>

Riku blew on his hands, trying to get warm. It was the middle of December, after all. **(I can dream, can't I?)**

A sketchy man in a tattered brown cloak appeared. He sat down next to Riku and leaned in close. "Hey, kid," he said in a croaky voice, "you wanna buy a sweater?" he asked.

He opened up his cloak to reveal a whole collection of sweaters and mittens he had stashed in his pockets.

"...No thank you..." said Riku quietly. A bit weirded out, he scooted to the other side of the bench.

Five minutes later, a large white van appeared at the side of the road. Sora poked his head out. "How y'all doin'?" he asked, a big grin on his face.

Riku ran inside the van before Creepy Sweater Dude could follow him. "Where did you get a van?" said Riku, amazed.

Sora shrugged. "," he said simply.

Riku did not question the fact that this probably wasn't legal. He looked around. The whole inside was full of computers, wiring, headsets, and other gadgets like that.

He looked at the front. A very tall guy was sitting up front, managing the controls.

"Who's..." whispered Riku, pointing up front.

Sora smiled. "Oh, that's just DiZ. He's great with computers."

DiZ nodded. "S'up," he said in his thick British accent.

Sora shrugged. "Plus, he has a license."

_Great,_ thought Riku. _If we get busted, at least we won't get a ticket._

* * *

><p>Once at Kairi's house, DiZ parked in the backyard and gave Sora and Riku sets of headphones.<p>

"Take these," said DiZ.

Sora struggled to get his on over his spiky hair. Riku put his on. "What are these for?" he asked.

DiZ sighed. He was not used to being around imbeciles such as them. "These are headphones that can pick up what Kairi and the others are saying," he said.

He then pointed to a large screen. "Using video cameras, we can also capture them on screen," he said.

Riku was confused. "But...how did you guys put the cameras and microphones in Kairi's house in the first place?" he asked.

DiZ and Sora chuckled. "Well," they said. They both looked up, and the sky blurred again.

*FLASHBACK TIME AGAIN*

The doorbell rang in Kairi's house, and Kairi went to go answer it. She pressed the intercom. "Who is it?" she asked.

Someone cleared their throat. "It's the plumber," said a deep, British voice.

Kairi was puzzled. She opened the door. DiZ stood their, wearing a blue jumpsuit as his disguise. Of course, he still kept his head scarf thing on, to hide his _true_ identity.

Kairi didn't recognize him at all. "Umm, I didn't call a plumber," she said.

Somewhere else in her house, Sora had snuck in through a window. He was wearing all black, even though it was the middle of the day.

He rolled on the floor, all spy-like, and started clipping microscopic microphones and cameras to the walls and ceiling.

DiZ and Kairi continued talking in the hallway. "Well, I'm, uhh, visiting every house in the neighborhood to make sure everything is in tip-top shape," said DiZ, making it up as he went.

Kairi shook her head. "Thanks, but everything is fine," she said, trying to shut the door.

DiZ continued talking. "But is your _sink_ working okay?" he asked.

Kairi nodded. "Yes, our sink is fine, I just used it this morning," she said, wishing he would go away so that she could set up for her party.

"But what about your _toilet_? Is that working?" he asked, buying more time.

Kairi nodded. "Yes, our toilet is just fine—"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should use it just to make sure," he said.

Kairi was very grossed out by this idea. "Wha—Everything is working fine! Have a good day!" she cried, and tried shutting the door again and failing again.

DiZ continued to list out appliances while Sora clipped the stuff on the walls. Just as he was about to leave, he tripped over a bottle of nail polish and crashed into a very expensive and fancy looking vase.

But just as it was about to hit the floor, Sora caught it with his foot. Thank God for his enormously large shoes.

Kairi finally cracked. "Yes! Everything is working! We are not having troubles with our _sink_, or our _toilet_, our _faucet_, our _stove_, our _dishwasher_,our _blender_,our _dryer_,our _microwave_, our _oven_, or our _cat_! EVERYTHING IS WORKING!" she screamed.

Sora slowly put the vase back to where it belonged—but the chandelier crashed down from the ceiling.

"What the...?" Kairi was just about to turn around when DiZ yelled "Wait!"

Kairi slowly turned to him. She had on the _glare of slow painful death._

"Uhhh...what about your refrigerator? Is it running?" he asked pleasantly.

Kairi sighed. "Yes, our refrigerator is running," she mumbled.

"THEN GO CATCH IT!" screamed DiZ. He pushed Kairi down and ran off, yelling, "SHE'S ON TO US, BOY!"

Sora had already left.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Sora and DiZ did a secret handshake. "You were good," cooed Sora.

DiZ chuckled. "No, you were better!" he cried.

Riku rolled his eyes. He hated to admit it, but he was feeling a little out of the loop.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Riku, Sora, and DiZ were still sitting in the van, waiting for something exciting to happen.<p>

"Uuughhh," groaned Sora.

DiZ yawned. Riku sighed. "How long can they keep playing Scrabble?" he cried. It had been one hour, and the girls were still on the first game. The only reason why they couldn't finish was because Kairi kept telling Larxene that she needed to pick _less violent_ words, Yuffie kept throwing her letters against the wall, and Aqua made a HUGE fuss when Xion put out the word: DARKNESS.

Just then, there was a knock on the car door. Surprised, Riku opened the door and saw Axel and Roxas standing there, licking sea salt ice-cream. "Yo," said Axel.

"S'up!" said Roxas.

Sora saw them standing there and jumped on Roxas, shouting, "Roxas!" He gave him a big bear hug.

"Whatcha guys doing here?" asked Riku, not like he was suspicious of two guys in black hoods roaming around with ice-cream at this time of night.

"We hear you guys are trying to listen in on Kairi's slumber party," he said. He looked at the suffocating Roxas and then back at Riku. "Mind if we join you?" he asked.

Riku smiled. "Come on in!" he beckoned them inside.

Sora stopped squeezing Roxas, and they all entered inside the white van. DiZ was not too happy about all this. "What is a _Nobody_ doing here?" he asked Sora.

"This is Axel and Roxas. They want in," said Sora.

DiZ gritted his teeth. "A _Nobody_ doesn't deserve to listen in, nor does it even have the right to _be_," he said impolitely.

Everyone ignored him.

* * *

><p>Since there were only two headsets, Axel and Roxas had to squeeze up front to here what they were saying.<p>

Riku groaned. "I can't hear a word they're saying. All I'm hearing is this weird, breathing sound," he complained.

"Oh, that's just Roxas," said Sora. Riku turned to see Roxas breathing very heavily on his neck, trying to hear through the headphones as well.

Riku shoved him off. "It's no use," he said. "These headphones are so bad; I can't hear a word they're saying."

Just then, Yuffie threw a Scrabble letter at the ceiling so hard, that the hidden camera fell down behind something.

Everyone groaned. "Great," said DiZ. "Now we have no idea what's going on!"

"If only we had someone on the inside, to tell us what's happening," said Riku.

Axel, who was lounging on the other side of the van, chuckled. "You guys are trying way too hard," he said. "Even if you could see and hear what they're saying, you wouldn't understand it like I would."

Everyone turned to him. "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sora.

Axel tossed his ice-cream stick and smiled. "I am a master at understanding girls," he said.

Roxas nodded. "It's true. He's an expert," he said.

Riku, Sora, and DiZ all smiled at each other. "_Really?_" said Riku. They all chuckled, and turned to Axel. Their expressions changed from pleasant smiles, to smiles of pure mischief and evil.

"We _do_ need someone to get on the inside," said DiZ.

Axel nodded, but when he realized what they were referring to, his face turned pale. "No..." he said.

They all started walking slowly towards him.

"No, no, no..." said Axel.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! What's going to happen to Axel? Read on to find out!<strong>

**If anybody has any ideas for things these girls could do at their sleepover besides playing Scrabble, then I and they would love to hear it!**

**Hope you had fun reading! Hope you didn't get bored! :D**


	3. Flashbacks, Transvestites, and Terra?

**Back again! Sorry for the delay, hurricane and all. **

**Anyway, I'll type this new chapter now before the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL (*Violins make that creepy high-pitched squeaky sound from horror films).**

**Oh, and thanks to DLC GIRL, Bearybeary, and KiLLAk3LLa for reviewing!**

**Thanks Moss for giving me good ideas! Nice people ROCK!**

* * *

><p>Kairi and the others were <em>still<em> playing Scrabble, to the extent of which Namine was about to call her parents to come pick her up, when all of the sudden, the doorbell rang.

Kairi, fearing that it was the INSANE plumber again, (hehe, DiZ), hesitated before getting up to answer it.

"Who's there?" she asked, not actually opening the door just yet.

On the other side of the door, someone cleared their throat. "Uh, Sadie," said a somewhat feminine voice.

Kairi was confused. "Sadie who?"

There was snickering on the other side of the door. "Sadie air is cold out here!" They burst out laughing.

Kairi opened the door. Standing on her doorstep was a very tall, skinny redheaded girl with bright green eyes, and a shorter blond with big blue eyes.

"Hi, my name's Roxanne," said the happier blond, "and this is my friend Angelina. We've come for the sleepover party."

Angelina forced a smile. "Hazah," she/he cheered half-heartedly.

Kairi squealed. "OMG! More guests!" she welcomed them in. Angelina was wearing a floral nightgown and slippers, while Roxanne was wearing a pink silk top and silky pants.

"You can put your…stuff over there…" said Kairi, pointing to the corner of the room. They hadn't brought sleeping bags or toothbrushes, (since they definitely were not planning on staying the night). The only thing they carried was a GINORMOUS teddy bear with a HUGE camera lens lodged into its forehead that nobody seemed to notice.

Kairi dragged them down to the basement where the other guests were waiting. "GUYS, WE HAVE MORE GUESTS! TRY TO MAKE YOURSELVES LOOK GOOD!" Kairi screamed.

Roxanne made sure to point Captain Adolf Wuggles (they named the bear on the way over), so that the people in the van could see what was going on.

Yuffie, Aerith, Larxene, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Selphie were all gathered around a small Scrabble board.

Roxanne and Angelina stood uncomfortably. "There's a spot right next to Larxene," said Kairi.

That was the reason why they were standing in the first place, but they nodded and sat down next to the Smiling Siren anyway.

Immediately, all the girls started crowding around the newcomers, asking questions. "Roxanne; that's such a pretty name," said Aqua.

Roxanne giggled. "Oh, that's so formal! You can just call me Roxy!" he said.

"Roxy!" squealed all the girls.

"And you can call him Angie," said Roxy, pointing to Angelina.

Selphie gasped. "You mean, like Angelina Jolie?" she screamed.

Angie rolled his eyes. "Sure," he mumbled. It continued on like this for a while, the girls asking questions, like where Angie gets her hair done, how Roxy keeps her face so acne-free, their feelings on animal cruelty and plastic surgery, and so on.

Finally, Kairi asked the big question. "So, how did you guys get here?" she asked.

Roxy and Angie exchanged looks, and then looked up at the sky, which was blurring.

*FLASHBACK TIME YET AGAIN!*

Axel clawed at the door, trying to escape. "You can't make me!" he screamed.

Sora and Riku clobbered him, sat him down on the floor, and started combing the spikes out of his hair. Axel cried in defeat.

After flat-ironing his hair, (which still poofed a little bit), concealing his purple teardrops under his eyes with makeup, and making him put on the nightgown, they examined him for further examination.

"What do you think?" Sora asked DiZ.

DiZ chuckled. "Have you ever seen the movie, 'On Golden Pond'?" asked DiZ, who was trying to suppress his laughter.

Sora and Riku shook their heads. "Then never mind. He looks terrific," said DiZ.

Axel cried even harder. DiZ gave him a walkie-talkie, and Capt. Adolf Wuggles. "This bear will work as a video camera, and a best friend," he said. "If you are ever in distress, and need help, all you have to do is ask, and this bear will help you."

Axel examined the bear. "He looks like Hitler," he said. The threads that made up his nose had come undone a little at the top, so they drooped down to make it look like he had a Hitler stache. (Hence the name, Adolf!)

"How did you insert the camera?" asked Riku. DiZ looked up at the sky, and the sky blurred.

*A FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK*

DiZ took a deep breath and walked into the store he had dreaded ever since they had built this Shopping Mall.

As soon as he stepped foot inside, a_ way_ too happy employee greeted him. "Hi," said the woman in a really loud voice. "Welcome to Build-A-bear Workshop! Where best friends are made!"

DiZ winced, and continued. "Do you happen to have any _cuddly critters_ that are large enough to contain, say, video equipment?" he asked inconspicuously.

The woman didn't blink. "Why, sure! We have many different animals to choose from, but they all have ONE THING in common," she said cheerfully, waiting for DiZ to guess what that "special thing" is.

DiZ groaned. "Dear God, what is it?" he asked.

The woman laughed, still not blinking. "If you give them love, they will love you in return!" she shouted with glee. "Is it for your son or daughter?"

"It's for me," he said, wishing the woman would leave him alone.

Still not blinking, she continued. "Oh….well then," she said, shouting with happiness once more. "What's your name?"

"DiZ, or so I am known," he said.

"Well then, have a fun time shopping, DiZ!" she shouted, and leaped/floated/glided/flew away.

DiZ shuddered, and continued.

He looked around at all the selections, and chose the largest bear in the whole store. Well, actually, it was just the skin of the bear; you have to stuff it first!

After waiting in the line that took forever, he was finally up front. "Hiya!" shouted the man working the fluff machine.

DiZ just nodded and handed the man his bear. The man stuffed the nozzle of the machine into the bear's back, and started pedaling.

He looked at DiZ. "Wanna give it a try?" shouted the man, who seemed louder than the last employee.

DiZ took a step back. "No, really, I'm good—"

The man took DiZ by the shoulders, and sat him down in the chair. DiZ sighed, and started pedaling.

"Isn't this fun?" shouted the man joyfully.

"Whoopee," mumbled DiZ, even though he wasn't feeling the joy.

When the bear was almost full, the man pushed DiZ off the chair, and looked him in the eye. "Now comes the fun part," he said, not blinking. He grabbed a small, squishy, pink, polka-dotted heart from a bucket, and pressed it into DiZ's hand.

"This is what makes your furry creature come to life!" shouted the man. "Now, spin around 3 times," said the man.

DiZ was appalled. "I beg your pardon?" he asked. Nobody said anything about exercise.

The man laughed. "This gives the heart the ability to love and to care," he said.

DiZ groaned. "But I don't need it to love and to care!" he cried.

Everyone around him gasped. Children started to cry, the women started to scream, and some of the men fainted. One woman even walked over and slapped DiZ across the face.

DiZ sighed, and spun around 3 times. Everyone was happy again. The employee smiled and continued. "Now, clap your hands 5 times," he said with all the happiness in the world.

DiZ clapped his hands 5 times, and thought of places he would rather be.

"Jump twice," shouted the cheerful man.

DiZ jumped up and down. "This is absurd," he mumbled. The employee pretended not to hear him.

"Now, last but not least, blow it a kiss," said the man.

DiZ knew his limits. "I most certainly will not—"

"BLOW IT A KISS!"

"Okay, okay," said DiZ. He looked around to make sure there were no security cameras catching this, and then he quickly blew it a small kiss.

"Awwww," said the growing crowd behind him. The man put the heart inside the bear and pointed towards the small plastic bath tub.

"You use that tub to wash your furry critter," shouted the man, whose frightening attitude had suddenly changed.

"But it just blows air," started DiZ. The man gave him _the glare of slow painful death_,** (and you thought Kairi was the only one who could do that)**, so DiZ moved on quickly.

After giving the teddy bear an awkward bath, where he stuffed it's head with video equipment, and after picking out the perfect outfit, (a t-shirt that said "Keep Your Distance"), he proceeded to the checkout.

The same woman as before popped up out of the desk. "Good afternoon, sir!" she shouted.

"Gaaahhh! It's you!" shouted DiZ, who thought he had gotten rid of her long ago.

"Did you have fun finding what you were looking for?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I had a blast," he said sarcastically.

She punched some numbers into the cash register. "That'll be 25,000 munny," she said, her cheerful disposition changing into cold hard facts.

Under his head scarf thing, his face turned a deep purple. His opened his mouth, and said a string of UNMENTIONABLE words that could be heard all the way from Macys.

When he was done, he took a ray gun out of his pocket, blasted a giant hole in the wall, and walked through.

*CURRENT FLASHBACK ENDS*

DiZ shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said.

"Oh! Oh!" shouted Roxas. Everyone looked down to see the short blond jumping up and down. "Can I dress up as a girl, too?" asked Roxas.

Axel's jaw dropped. He was starting to question how much they actually had in common.

Everyone nodded. "The more, the merrier," said Riku.

After quickly dressing up Roxas, DiZ, Sora, and Riku stood back. "It's time to get this show started! Is everyone ready?" shouted Sora.

"Hold on!" said Riku. Everyone watched as he reached into his pocket, pulled out his blindfold, and tied it over his eyes. "Okay, now I'm ready," said Riku.

Everyone groaned.

And so, Axel, Roxas, and Capt. Adolf Wuggles exited the van, and headed towards Kairi's house.

"Wait!" shouted Sora. Axel and Roxas turned—just to be hit in the face with 4 cocoanuts.

Axel picked up two of the cocoanuts. "What are these for?" he asked.

Inside the van, DiZ reached deep into his pocket, grabbed two articles of clothing, and threw them out the van.

Roxas caught them, but when he saw what they were he quickly dropped them. Axel picked up one of the bras that Roxas had dropped, and held the cocoanuts in his other hand.

After realizing what they were for, he started crying again.

*END OF ALL FLASHBACKS*

Roxy and Angie cleared their throats. "Our mom drove us," said Angie.

Roxy shifted her cocoanuts uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>Back in the van, Sora and Riku were gathered around DiZ, watching what was happening on screen. (Or at least Sora and DiZ were; Riku couldn't see anything.)<p>

"Wait, where did you get those bras?" asked Riku.

The sky started to blur again.

*FLASHBACK TI-*

"Don't do it!" shouted Sora.

"Rhetorical question! Rhetorical question!" shouted Riku.

DiZ shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Just then, something hit the van so hard it shook. *BANG!*

"What the hell was that?" shouted DiZ. *BANG!*

"Everyone hit the floor!" shouted Sora. Everyone knelt down on the floor—except Riku.

*BANG!* "Guys?" shouted Riku, who still couldn't see. He ran into a chair and flipped over onto his head. "Ouch," he said.

*BANG!* DiZ suddenly got up. "Wait a second," he said. He cautiously opened the car door, and saw Terra smashing the van with his keyblade.

"What the devil…?" shouted DiZ. Terra stopped and saw DiZ.

"Oh, hey DiZ!" shouted Terra, smiling and waving.

DiZ facepalmed. Sora peeked out the door and saw Terra as well. "Terra!" he shouted.

Terra waved to Sora. DiZ shook his head with anger. "Terra, what are you doing out here at this time of day?" he asked, annoyed.

Terra smiled again. "Oh, I was just practicing my skills down at the park," he said, flipping his keyblade up in the air.

Riku gained consciousness again and peeked out as well. "Who's there?" asked Riku.

"Riku!" shouted Terra.

"Random voice!" shouted Riku.

DiZ was still upset. "Then why were you attacking our van?" he shouted.

Terra looked at the van. "This is a van…?"

DiZ facepalmed yet again. "Anyway," said Terra. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're spying on Kairi and her friends while they have a sleepover," explained Sora. "Nothing exciting is happening right now, but she invited Xion, Aerith, Namine, Aqua, she even had the nerve to invite Larxene—"

"Wait!" shouted Terra, his eyes suddenly full of fear. "Aqua is here?"

They all looked at each other, and nodded. "That means she's in danger!" shouted Terra.

He summoned his keyblade again, and ran towards Kairi's house. "Don't worry Aqua! I'l SAVE YOOOOOOOUUUUU!"

"Hey!" shouted Sora. Terra turned. Sora and DiZ quickly threw a wig, a tank top, (he already had on the right pants), a bra, two cocoanuts, and a walkie-talkie. "You're going to need this!" shouted Sora.

Terra nodded and continued.

* * *

><p>Back at Kairi's house, the girls were just about to get into a heated debate, (what's the new pink?) when there was a knock on the door.<p>

Kairi got up, and went to go answer it. When she came back, the girls saw that she brought a girl with blond, curly hair wearing a tank top and flowy pants.

Roxy and Angie were the only ones who recognized him.

"Girls," said Kairi, "this is Terri."

Terri waved hello. "Whazup, girlfriends?" he asked.

Namine gasped. "LOVE the pants!" she cried.

Terri giggled. "Thanks," he said. "LOVE the shoes!"

Angie burst into tears again. "We're never going to get out of here!" he wailed.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Angie—I mean, Axel. Are they ever going to get out of there?<strong>

**Did you like the reeeeeeeeaaaaallllllllllyyyyy bad knock-knock joke I used? Cuz I thought it was pretty good... ;D**

**I guess this chapter was mainly about flashbacks and less about the sleepover. But never fear! Next chapter will feature games, and maybe some new characters…**

**Anyway, please review, comment, express your feelings, concerns, and I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. ^_^**


	4. Play Games, All Sorts!

**A/N: You know, when I first watched the walkthrough for Re: Coded, I thought that the Riku from the journal was somewhat—**_**cuter**_** than the Riku from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. (Although blindfolded long hair Riku still trumps all.)**

**Something about him made me like him more. Like, **_**a lot more**_**. **

**No, it wasn't the coat. No it wasn't the lack of I-think-I-just-threw-up-a-little-pants and horrible shoes. And no, it wasn't the computer whiz skillz. **

**And then it hit me. **

**...**

**He doesn't say the word DARKNESS **_**once**_**. O.o**

**Just thought I'd letcha know. Consider it my civic duty. **

* * *

><p>Back in the van, Sora and Riku were playing some sort of card game, and DiZ was at the computer, keeping them posted.<p>

Riku was shifting around uncomfortably. Sora groaned. "Riku, just go to the bathroom already," he said.

Riku shook his head. "I'm not going to pee in the wilderness!" he cried. "There are lions, and birds of prey, and sharks!"

DiZ rubbed his head. "But why didn't you go before we left?" he asked agitated.

Riku shrugged. "I didn't have to go _then_," he said.

"Dude, _go to the bathroom_," said Sora in a dangerous tone.

Riku sighed, placed his cards down, and stood up. "Fine," he said, ticked off. "I'll go. But just so you know, I may never come back!"

DiZ and Sora looked at each other. They could live with that.

"You may never see this face again!" said Riku. Thus, he turned around, and walked straight into the wall next to the door.

"Oww..." Riku held his nose. He felt around, trying to find the door, and then he left for the woods.

A few minutes later, Sora and DiZ were still laughing, when they heard a scream from the woods.

"What was that?" they both said at the same time. They heard fast footsteps running towards the door, and then a SLAM against the car door.

Sora and DiZ nodded. "Riku," they both said. Sora opened the door, and Riku jumped on top of him.

"SoraSorayou'vegottohelpmethere'!" he screamed.

Sora got up and looked out the door. "Oh, that's just Zexion," said Sora. Zexion was walking slowly outside, his head down.

Sora waved to him, and Zexion trudged over. "Hi Sora," Zexion sighed.

Sora cocked his head to the side in a cute sort of way. "What's wrong, Zexy?" he asked.

"My existence has ceased to become anything less than a nuisance," said Zexion. Everyone cocked their heads to the side. Zexion sighed again. "I'm fine, thank you," he mumbled.

"Why are you out at this time of night?" said DiZ, who was starting to get used to the fact that everyone was roaming around the woods at the dead of night.

"Well, I was in my room, peacefully reading a dictionary, when Demyx and Luxord dragged me to some nightclub, to show me a 'good time,'" he said. Everyone could tell that he most certainly did not have a good time.

Riku was just about to ask where Demyx and Luxord were, when they heard singing off in the distance.

"I FEEL PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY! I FEEL PRETTY, AND WITTY, AND GAAAAAAAYYY!"

Everyone realized in horror that Demyx and Luxord were singing.

They stumbled over to where Zexion was standing, and put their arms around his shoulder. "Do you feel pretty, Zexy?" asked Demyx. "Well, do you punk?"

Luxord hiccupped, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a flask. He was just about to start drinking from it, when DiZ snatched it out of his hand. "I think you've had enough," he said.

"What is wrong with them?" asked Sora.

"What's wrong with you?" slurred Luxord, pushing Sora's nose in with his finger.

Zexion looked helpless between them. "Can we come in?" he asked, knowing that Saix would have a fit if he found them drunk.

After welcoming them in, Zexion looked at the computer screen and was confused. "Is that Jane Fonda?" he asked, pointing to Axel.

DiZ, who had been holding back his laughter from the last chapter, burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Back in Kairi's kitchen, all of the girls, (except Angie and Terri), had all decided to bake cookies. As for the other two, they were slouching at the kitchen table, while Angie complained about his deprived childhood.<p>

"And then when I was ten, I asked for a Fisher Price doctor's kit for Christmas," sobbed Angie. "But on Christmas morning, all I found was a lousy check from an aunt I never knew!" he burst into tears.

Terri sighed and handed him a tissue.

"Maybe my life never had real direction or purpose," sniffed Angie. "My whole life, I have been showered with bribes, munny, and expensive gifts. I've never done anything for myself. I'M SUCH A LOSER!" he burst into tears once more.

This was getting a little too awkward for Terri. He slowly stood up, and scurried over to where Roxy was standing.

Angie didn't notice that Terri had left. "And then when I was like, thirteen, I met this kid that looked like Roxas, but wasn't actually—hey, where'd you go?" he noticed that Terri had wandered over to the others and was now helping the girls with the instructions.

"It says here that we need a stick of butter," read Kairi. She sighed. "But I don't think we have any butter."

Xion quickly tried to hide the butter stick wrapper in her coat.

"I hear if you use 2 tablespoons of olive oil, it works just as well," suggested Roxy.

Everyone's face brightened. "Roxy, you are the best!" shouted Kairi. "Brownie points for my friend, Roxy!" shouted Kairi. All of the girls "raised da roof."

"Hey, I thought he was my friend," said Yuffie, challengingly.

"No, he's my friend!" shouted Aqua.

Roxy raised his hands. "Settle down girls. There's plenty of Roxy to come around," he gushed.

All the girls squealed in delight. Angie's eye started to twitch. Not only was this very disturbing to watch, but he was slowly starting to realize that Roxas was a better ladies man than _he_ was.

Angie quickly shook the thought out of his head and walked forward.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

Roxy looked up. "Oh, hi Angie. Wanna help?" he asked sweetly.

It took an immense amount of strength for Angie to refuse his cute chibi face. "Uh...no! No, I most certainly not help with the cookies!" he shouted softly.

"You sure?" said Roxy. "Their choco-choco-chip," he taunted.

Angie tried to contain himself. Choco-choco-chip was his absolute favorite, with the chocolate dough so soft and warm, the chocolate chunks so gooey and moist, and the steam rising up...

Angie shook his head, taking away the image. "Don't tell me you are actually enjoying this!" he cried.

For a brief moment, Roxy snapped out of it. "Pfft, no way man!" he whispered.

"Who wants to lick the spoon?" shouted Kairi.

Roxy jumped up. "Oh! Oh! I do! I doooo!" he ran, grabbed the spoon from Kairi's grasp, and started licking it like crazy.

Angie turned to Terri. "At least you agree with me right, Terri?" But Terri had already left when he found out that there was a second spoon to lick.

Angie groaned. It just so happened that when he does get trapped in a house alone with a bunch of girls, he just so happens to be one of them. Angie ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Crouching on top of the toilet, he took out his walkie-talkie and dialed the van.

* * *

><p>In the van, DiZ began to receive a signal from inside the house. "DiZ, Sora, Riku, can you guys hear me?" asked Axel.<p>

DiZ pressed the button on the keyboard and answered him. "I hear you loud and clear. What's up?" he asked, trying to stay young and hip with the lingo.

Angie couldn't take it anymore. "Get me out of here man!" he hissed into the walkie-talkie. "I can't take it anymore!"

Sora pouted. "But it just started to get good!" he whined.

DiZ nodded. "Yes, they were about to play 'Truth or Dare,'" he agreed.

Angie groaned. "I can't stay here forever!" he shouted. "What am I supposed to do, anyway?" he asked.

DiZ and Sora shrugged. "Do hair, paint nails, explore your feminine subconscious mind—I don't know, I'm just a boy!" screamed Sora, and slammed the walkie-talkie down, disconnecting it.

* * *

><p>Grumbling, Angie stuffed his walkie-talkie into his bra. There was a slamming on the door. "Oh Angie!" sang Larxene. Angie squeaked with fear. "We're playing truth or dare now! Get out of the bathroom!"<p>

Angie didn't move. "GET OUT OF THE **** BATHROOM!" she screamed.

Angie quickly scuttled out of the bathroom, and ran back down to the basement. All of the girls were gathered around in a big circle, waiting for him. To Angie, this was some sort of nightmare.

"Welcome, Angie!" said Kairi. "Won't you sit down?" Angie quietly sat down next to Terri and Roxy.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Terri. Angie couldn't help but groan. All of the girls raised their hands eagerly.

Finally, Kairi decided to pick herself, because she was the most important person in the room, after all.

"Namine," started Kairi. Namine looked up worriedly. "Truth or Dare?" asked Kairi.

"...Dare?" guessed Namine. Of course, she regretted saying it right after she said it.

Kairi looked around the room. "Hmmm...I dare you to...lick your own foot," she said evilly.

Angie, who had been looked through his fingers, looked up. "That's it?" he couldn't help but say. He had expected worse.

After going through a bunch of rounds of (weak) dares, it was Roxy's turn. He was going to pick Angie, but he had fallen asleep.

He turned to Aqua. "Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Aqua didn't even ponder. "Dare!" she said. She decided to live on the wild side of life.

Roxy thought for a moment, and then decided. "I dare you to prank call the cutest guy that you know!" he squealed.

Angie woke up. _Finally, some good dares_," he thought.

Aqua pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number. After a brief pause, they all heard a ringing.

Terri very slowly felt for his phone in his pocket, which had started to ring to Terra's Theme.

Everyone stared at him.

Awkward.

He quickly threw his phone in the corner. Larxene looked at him strangely. "Why do you have Terra's—"

"WHO WANTS TO GO NEXT?" shouted Terri a bit too loudly.

Angie sighed and raised his hand. _Might as well_," he thought.

Kairi called on him. Angie cleared his throat, and called on Xion. "Truth or Dare?" he asked. He hoped she chose dare.

"Dare," she said, unknowingly.

Angie chuckled evilly. "I dare you to..." he explained his inhumane dare.

Everyone gasped, including Roxy and Terri.

"Are you nuts?" shouted Kairi.

"Is that legal?" shouted Aerith.

"Is that even in the English vocabulary?" shouted Namine.

"I change my mind," said Xion quietly and nervously.

Angie sighed once more. "Fine," he mumbled. "Truth or Dare?" he asked agitated.

"Truth!" she shouted confidently.

Angie thought for a moment, then said, "Who do you think is the hottest guy ever?" he asked, thinking it would be him.

Xion looked at all her friends and giggled. Then they all started giggling.

"Wha..." Angie started.

"RIKU!" they all shouted happily.

* * *

><p>Back in the van, Riku, who had been listening closely, blushed and smiled. DiZ rolled his eyes.<p>

"I wanna hear! I wanna hear!" shouted Sora, due to the lack of headphones. Riku pushed him away. "You'll get it when you're older!" shouted Riku, and continued to listen more closely.

Demyx was sitting in the corner of the van, still completely out of it, strumming his sitar.

"Ooooooohh, we'll all have chicken and dumplings when she comes!" he sang very loudly, reaching all the way to the seventh verse. "We'll be having chicken and dumplings when she comes! We'll be having chicken and dumplings! We'll be having chicken and dumplings! We'll be having chicken and dumplings when she comes!"

DiZ groaned. "If he sings one more verse of 'She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain When She Comes,' I think I'll change my name and move to another world!" he mumbled.

Sora was confused. "But, you already did all of those things," he said sweetly.

DiZ gave him a dangerous look, and Sora shut up.

Luxord creeped up from behind DiZ and poked him in the cheek. "Poke!"

DiZ looked behind him, but Luxord had disappeared.

Agitated, he turned back around to the controls again, only to be poked again. "Poke!"

"What is it?" he whispered with venom.

Luxord put on a goofy face. "I have an urgent message from Santa Claus," he giggled.

Groaning, DiZ turned to face his fate. "And what, exactly, did Mr. Santa Claus say?" he asked.

Luxord leaned in close, as if to tell him a deep secret. "He says he loves you!" he whispered.

"Guuuggghhhh," DiZ slammed his head against the keyboard, giving Angie, Roxy, and Terri a loud sound in their ears.

By this point, Demyx had reached the tenth verse, and was now making it up as he went along.

"We will all get salmonella when she comes!" he sang. "We will all get salmonella when she comes! We will all get salmonella! We will all get salmonella! We will all get salmonella when she cooooooomes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than my other chapters, I think. I am so sorry for not writing sooner. English class this year has become a bore, at the least, which means that it has become harder for me to write of my own will. <strong>

**But never fear! I WILL write, I WILL get more reviews, I WILL succeed, and I WILL CONQUER! *Conquering music starts playing in my honor***

**Anyways, please comment, review, subscribe. Next chapter will probably be my second to last, due to idea shortage. **

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. It All Comes Crashing Down

**Yo! Y'all ready for this, 'cause I'm about to begin...**

DiZ was now banging his head against the wall, because Demyx had reached the twentieth verse.

"The doctors won't be able to save her when she comes!" he sang, referring to the salmonella epidemic verse from the last chapter. "The doctors won't be able to saver her when she comes! The doctors won't be able to save her! The doctors won't be able to save her! The doctors won't be able to save her when she COOOOMES!"

DiZ breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally!" he shouted, thinking it would be the last verse.

Zexion, who had been showing Luxord a picture book about sea mammals, shook his head. "Not unless you use a Phoenix Down," he said softly.

DiZ's eyes widened. "No..." he murmured.

Demyx's eyes widened too, with evil. "Ooooohhhhhh!" he began. "She'll be—"

"STOP THAT!" screamed DiZ. He ran over, grabbed the sitar, smashed it against the floor, walked calmly back to his seat, took a cigar out of his pocket, and started smoking it.

Zexion, who knew a lot about the dangers of alchohol and tobacco, tried to reason with him. "Umm, I don't think you should—"

"Don't tell me how to live my life," grumbled DiZ.

* * *

><p>Back at the party, everyone's stomach was starting to growl and grumble. "I'm huuungry," whined Roxy to Angie.<p>

Angie nodded. "Me too," he said.

Roxy pulled out the chibi face. "Get me some foooooood," he said.

Angie looked down at the face, and was immediately mesmerized. "Ugh, okay," he said.

He walked over to Kairi and asked when the cookies would be ready. "Oh, they won't be," she said simply.

Angie's jaw dropped a thousand feet. "Wha-wha-what do you mean?" he asked, afraid of what he just heard. No cookies means no food. No food means...

Angie swallowed hard. The last time Roxas went this long without something to eat, most people ended up in the emergency room.

Kairi examined her nails casually. "The oven broke, so we couldn't bake them," she said.

Angie sighed with relief. "Oh, well I can always heat them up for you—"

"Larxene already heated them up," she said, pointing to Larxene.

Angie was worried all over again. "And...?" Everyone knew that Larxene couldn't cook.

"She burnt them to a crisp!" shouted Xion.

Larxene looked at her defiantly. "What did you just say?" she said very softly.

Xion hid in the corner of the room.

Kairi held up her phone. "But we can always order a pizza!" she cried.

Everyone cheered, including Angie. They decided to get a bunch to split: one large cheese, two small jalapeños pepper, one small mushroom, three large Hawaiian, nine liters of soda, and an extra large bag of curly fries.

* * *

><p>It had started to get pretty chilly inside the van. Actually, chilly isn't the right word; more like deathly freezing. DiZ was frozen to his chair; Riku's blindfold had frozen to his face; Sora's hair froze so bad that a spiky chunk fell off; Zexion's fingers were so cold that it was hard to flip the pages of his book; Demyx had somehow fallen asleep; and the rum at the bottom of Luxord's emergency flask had frozen.<p>

"How the Kingdom Hearts did it get so bloody cold in here?" asked DiZ, staring at the icicles hanging from the ceiling.

"Why is the rum gone?" asked Luxord sadly.

Zexion smiled, (rare occasion), reached into his coat pocket, and took out a bunch of sweaters. "Here," he said, giving everyone their very own sweater.

"Thanks, Zexion," said Sora, putting his on.

"This does make a big difference," said DiZ, who somehow put his on over his cape thing.

"Why is the rum gone?" asked Luxord.

"Where did you get these, anyway?" asked Sora. Everyone else nodded. Not that it was at all strange that he was carrying around a bunch of sweaters in his pockets, but still...

"I bought them from some guy down the street," said Zexion casually.

"Gaaahhh!" screamed Riku. He ripped his off and threw it on the ground. Then he stamped on it. Then he tore it in half. Then he threw it outside. Then he did the same to everyone else's. Then he sprayed the entire van with Lysol.

Zexion looked up. "Not that I'm offended or anything, but, ouch," he said, putting his hand to his chest.

* * *

><p>When the pizza guy finally arrived, everyone sent Angie to go get it. Grumbling, he stood up, walked upstairs, and opened the door.<p>

The pizza guy was carrying so many boxes that you couldn't see his face. "You ordered one large cheese, two small jalapeños pepper, one small mushroom, three large Hawaiian, nine liters of soda, and an extra large bag of curly fries, got it memorized?" said the delivery person.

Angie, surprised that somebody else was using his catchphrase, helped the delivery person by taking the boxes.

When he finally saw who was standing there, it gave him a bit of a shock.

A teenager about Roxy's age was standing there, with bright red spiky hair, and bright green eyes.

They both stared at each other for a moment, weirded out. "I'm Axel," said Angie, forgetting that he was dressed like a woman.

"Lea," said Lea.

Then they stared at each other again. Finally, Angie snorted, "Nice scarf," he said, pointing to the bandana hanging from Lea's neck.

"Nice coconuts," said Lea, pointing to Angie's fake boobs.

"Touché," said Angie, who gave him a tip, and closed the door.

He brought the boxes back to the girls, who were just about to have their unhealthy feast when Kairi stopped them.

"WAIT!" she shouted.

Everyone groaned. They were all really hungry.

"We should have a picnic outside!" said Kairi. Everyone approved of the idea. That is, until Angie, Roxy, and Terri realized _that the van was outside_.

The girls started to head out the door, but Angie, Roxy, and Terri tried to block their path. "You can't go out there!" screamed Terri.

The girls were confused. "Why not?" asked Namine.

They tried searching for a reason. "Uhh, there could be evil squirrels!" shouted Angie.

The girls started to panic, until Kairi silenced them all. "But we don't have any trees," she said matter-of-factly.

He tried to search for another reason. "Uh, there could be sharks!" Angie screamed.

"They live in the ocean," said Kairi.

"It's too dark outside!"

"We have a flashlight."

"I thought I saw someone!"

"It was just your own shadow."

"...We don't have napkins?" said Angie, who had completely run out of ideas.

"It came with napkins!" screamed Kairi, who was getting annoyed. She pushed them all out of the way, and they all entered the great outdoors.

Keep in mind: the van was a bright white hunk of metal that did not blend in whatsoever. The light of Kingdom Hearts did not help either.

When you are in a situation like these three were, you would do almost anything.

I mean anything.

So, in the heat of the moment, Terri was forced to make the ultimate sacrifice. Quickly, before anyone saw the bright white hunk of metal, he shifted his coconuts downward and sprawled himself onto the ground.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" he screamed.

Everyone turned around, including Angie and Roxy.

"YOUR'E PREGNANT?" everyone screamed, including Angie and Roxy.

Terri nodded and started sweating. Everyone was very confused. "But, who's the father—" started Larxene.

"This is no time for stupid questions!" shouted Terri.

"She's right!" shouted Kairi. "Girls, it's time to deliver a baby!" she shouted.

All of the girls were so excited that they didn't notice the van. "I'll go get a wet cloth!" shouted Namine.

"I'll go get the pain killers!" shouted Xion.

Angie and Roxy were just standing around awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to do, or how to take this.

"Don't just stand there!" shouted Kairi. "Your friend is having a very traumatic moment here! Help her out!"

They scurried forward and knelt down next to Terri. "Ummm, push, I guess?" said Angie, who had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Breath deeply," said Roxy, who somehow knew exactly what to do. "Breath in on the count of two, and breath out on the count of four."

Angie stared at him weirdly, but continued to coach Terri nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, DiZ was drinking a cup of hot-chocolate, (to help fight away the cold), when he saw something odd happening out the window.<p>

"What the devil...?" he said. Everyone walked foreword to see what was so remarkable.

"What are they doing?" asked Zexion, who, for once, didn't know.

From their view, they saw Terra sprawled out on the ground, and Axel and Roxas and a whole bunch of other girls gathered around him.

They thought they heard people shouting things like, "Push," but they weren't sure.

Everyone was silent as they watched. "...Do you think we should go help?" asked Sora.

Everyone else shook their heads. DiZ started to chuckle. "You know, this is actually quite entertaining," he said.

They all agreed on that one.

Just then, they saw Axel wave his arm at them. He was probably motioning for them to get out of their, but in the moment, it was so funny that they just kept laughing at him.

Then, DiZ laughed so hard that he accidentally hit the horn with his knee.

It made a very loud noise.

* * *

><p>Everyone who was looking at Terri suddenly turned to look towards the van.<p>

*SLOW MOTION TIME!*

They all turned their heads, even though Angie and Roxy were screaming, "NOOO!"

Terri sat up straight to see what was happening, and in doing so, his wig flew off.

So when the girls turned back around to look at who screamed, they saw.

*SLOW MOTION ENDS!*

"What the...?"

"Why are you...?"

"I don't understand...?"

"You're a...man?"

They were all staring at Terra, who was still sitting on the ground. Angie tried to save himself. "You're a man?" he shouted at Terra. Just then, his coconuts shot down to his knees.

Now everyone was staring at Terra and Axel. They also looked at Roxas, because they had figured that one out on their own.

They continued to stare.

But then their stares changed.

Into angry glares.

Axel searched for the right words to say at the moment. "...Ummm,"

"GET THEM!" Kairi screamed. Immediately, Axel, Roxas, and Terra jumped up, and started to run towards the van.

While they were running, Yuffie whipped out a few grenades, and started chucking them at them.

"Grenades?" shouted Roxas. "Really?"

Axel whipped out Capt. Adolf Wuggles, and held him up so he was facing the sky. "Save us!" he yelled. The bear then magically transformed—into a life jacket.

"Gahhh!" screamed Axel, and he threw the bear behind him. Some safety device.

They were almost there, when Aqua jumped ahead, and grabbed Terra by the ankles. "I GOT ONE!" she shouted to the others.

Axel and Roxas were just about to turn back around and save him, when Terra shouted, "You'll have to leave without me!"

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, weighed the options, shrugged, and jumped inside the van.

"FLOOR IT!" screamed Roxas. DiZ pressed his foot down on the breaks hard, and the others sped away before the girls could catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Just kidding! ^_^ There is still one more chapter to go! **

**But what ever will happen to Terra? You'll have to read on to find out...**

**Thanks to all the people who are reading this, and to all the people who plan on writing a review. **


	6. Epilogue

Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, and DiZ all crowded around a small hospital bed. Under the covers, someone was wrapped all over in casts and bandages and IVs, so much so that you couldn't see his face.

A nurse walked by, wheeling a cart full of hospital supplies. Riku ran over. "Do you know when he's going to wake up?" he asked hopeful.

The nurse looked confused. "Who is 'he?'" she asked.

Riku pointed to the room where his friend was held. The nurse looked at her clipboard. "Oh, you mean the kid who got mauled by a bunch of rabid teenage girls," she said.

Riku nodded his head. The nurse shook her head. "Hard to say; he's been in that coma for days." With that, she apathetically wheeled her cart away.

Riku sighed, and walked back into the hospital room. The only sound that could be heard was from the life support machine thing.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Sora slowly walked closer. "C'mon, Terra, you've got to wake up," he said. He reached out his hand, and placed it on Terra's.

Beep.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"SORA!" everyone screamed. Sora quickly peeled his hand away.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Everyone sighed with relief, and decided it might be best to not touch him. Just then Kairi walked into the room, carrying a tray of cookies. "Hi, guys."

"GAAAAAAHHH!" everyone screamed, (except Terra).

"What is _she_ doing here?" screamed Axel, pointing to Kairi.

"Get away from us!" yelled DiZ.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" cried Roxas, hiding his face behind his hands.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "That only works in a church," she said matter-of-factly.

"Like you would know!" Roxas screamed back.

Sora and Riku were still safe. She still didn't know that they were involved. "What are you doing here?" asked Riku.

Kairi put the tray down. "Even though you guys crashed my party," she said, motioning towards Axel and Roxas. "I still feel bad about what I did. So I baked you some cookies."

She gave everyone each a cookie. "Thanks," they all said. When Kairi turned around to put the tray away, they all threw their cookies out the window. Not taking the risk.

Suddenly, Terra's hands started to move. "Hey…" he murmured through the bandages.

Everyone rushed forward to hear him better. "Hey," said Demyx really loudly. "How is it UP THERE?" he shouted, pointing towards the sky.

DiZ pushed him away. "Terra, speak my boy," he said all British-like.

Terra took a deep breath, and beckoned Sora and Riku closer. "Hey…" he murmured again.

"Yeah?" they both said at the same time, waiting for his response.

Terra took another deep breathe, and then smiled. "We sure fooled Kairi, didn't we?" he asked.

Everyone froze, except Kairi. Her mouth remained open, no words coming out. Her face changed into the exact same color as her hair.

Sora held up his hands in defense and tried to cool her off. "Now, I know that you're upset," he said slowly.

Kairi's face then changed to the color of Axel's teardrops. Deep purple.

"Pretty soon, we'll all be laughing about this, right everybody?" said Sora, looking around. Everyone except Riku had already left. Kairi's face slowly became normal color again.

"Sora, Riku," she said gently. "I'm going to kill you," she said in a sing-songy voice.

Riku was confused. "Now Kairi,-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed this time. Sora and Riku made a beeline for the door, and ran all the way to Neverland, Kairi following close behind. The rest is history.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, short chapter. Yay! All done! I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and commented throughout. Thank you so much. <strong>

**I hope you liked this story! Make sure to read my others! Please subscribe! Don't do drugs! And all that other shtuff!**


End file.
